


The Sorting Hat’s Mistake

by EllaMarieMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaMarieMalfoy/pseuds/EllaMarieMalfoy
Summary: ⚠️⚠️WARNING⚠️⚠️ May contain spoilers for Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire.





	The Sorting Hat’s Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️⚠️WARNING⚠️⚠️ May contain spoilers for Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire.

The day Ella was born was a mysterious day. Her mother and father split the day after she was born because Ella’s mother, Lily was having an affair. That day Ella’s father took Ella from her crib in the night and ran off with her. A few days later Lily had a second child with a man named James Potter. The child’s name was Harry. When Ella’s father learned about it he wanted revenge and he got it, but before her father had his revenge he had to get rid of Ella so he put her up for adoption. Ella’s new family was strange to her and still is to this day.

***Ten years later***

“Ella wake up.” A little girl giggled as she bounced on her bed. “But Hannah it’s only,” Ella rolled over to look at her clock. “7 am. And it’s Saturday.” Hannah pulled Ella’s arm. “But it’s your birthday.” Ella reluctantly got up and walked into the living room. “Happy eleventh birthday, Ella!” Her family shouted from behind the table. Her mother snapped a picture of Ella on her phone. “This is so going on Facebook.” Ella’s eyes got huge with shock. “Let me see that picture!” Her mother showed her the picture, her long blonde hair was a tangled mess, her baby blue eyes were foggy from sleep, Ella gasped. “Nooooooo! That can’t go on Facebook !” Her mom giggled. “I was just kidding.” She turned and whispered something to Ella’s dad. “Good morning sleeping beauty, we have something for you.” Her dad pulled out a small box covering in wrapping paper, duck tape, and zip ties. “You are evil.” Ella said while taking the gift from her dad. Just then the mail had arrived. “I’ll get it.” Ella jumped up, because she was expecting a letter from her birth father, when she was adopted he wrote a letter to her saying that he would right every year on her birthday. She went through the mail and sadly she didn’t have a letter from her real father, she wasn’t really disappointed because he never wrote her, but from she had a letter with green ink on the package. When she opened it there was bold green writing. It read Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Ella gasped in shocked. “Should I tell my parents?” She murmured to herself. At the bottom in small print the letter read, Ella someone from our staff will pick you up a week after you read this letter. Ella gasped and looked on the back of the letter on the back there was a list of stuff listed. Ella glanced through it and saw a few things that caught her eye, 1 wand, an owl cat frog or rat, and book called Hogwarts, a history. Ella sighed and crammed the letter in her pocket and brought the rest of the mail to her mom. “Did you get anything?” Her mom asked Ella shook he head and continued to open her gift.

The rest of the week was a blur until the day had come, the day someone from the schools staff came. Ella woke up and got dressed her favorite outfit, a blue dress with matching earrings and necklace, and to go with it a pair of black heels, she looked in the mirror as she brushed her hair joyfully. She went to her parents room to show them the letter. “Mom, Dad, can I please go. The only way this is possible is if my parents are like me. Maybe I’ll find them there!” Ella was always hopeful that she would find her parents, but now since she knows where they might be she was even more hopeful. Ella’s adoptive parents were always hopeful she would find her real parents also but they never thought she would. Her parents looked at each other and nodded. “Yes Ella if this will help you find your parents. Ella jumped with joy but then she stopped with tears in her eyes. “W-what about you guys and Hannah? If I find my parents will I ever see you again?” Ella looked at a picture of everyone together. “Of course you’ll see us again.” Ella hugged her parents as the doorbell rang. “That’s probably for me. Good bye, tell Hannah I’ll be back soon.” Ella walked to the front door and opened it. A short, heavyset man with a turban was on the other side of the threshold. “Hello, are you Ella?” The man asked. “Yes I’m Ella. And you are?” Ella walked out the door and closed it behind her. “I’m Professor Quirrell I’m here to take you to get your things.” Ella followed the man to the corner of her road. “Okay, are you ready to go?” He askedI Ella, she nodded her head. “Okay on the count of three, touch this hat.” Ella hesitated. “Um...why?” She took a step closer to the hat. “It will take us to London to get your stuff. You don’t need to worry I personally know your father, if you’re the girl I think you are.” Ella nodded. “Will you tell me everything you know about him later?” He nodded and then looked at the hat. “Ready? One...two...three.” Both of them bent down and touched the hat. The world was spinning faster and faster until they stopped. “What happened?” Ella asked Professor Quirrell while her head was spinning. “We just traveled miles in seconds.” He said calmly. “Okay Ella, we split up here,” he handed Ella a few handfuls of stones. “I’ll get your books and you will get your wand, pet, and cloaks. If you get lost, just ask an adult.” Ella nodded as he walked off. She looked around and saw that there was hundreds of people there. She walked up to the closet person and tugged on their cloak. A man with long white hair and a serious face looked down at her. “Do you need something, little girl?” He asked. “Um... yes sir. Do you know where I could buy a wand?” She said the word wand with a little difficulty. “Yes I do know, but I have one question.” The man said slowly. “What is it?” Ella asked with a slight dose of fear. “Where are your parents?” Ella let out a small sigh of relief because she thought he was going to ask something she couldn’t answer. “I don’t know where my parents are. My mother and father split along time ago, but my father kept me. But when I was just a week old my father put me in foster care. I don’t know much about my parents but I know their names.” The man looked down at Ella for a moment. “Well that’s unfortunate. What is your name? Also what is your parents names?” Ella smiled up at him. “I’m Ella Roe, my parents names are Lily and Tom, I don’t know their last names though.” The man gasped. “Come with me and my son, Draco, we were just heading to the wand store.” Ella followed the Malfoy’s overheard snippets of their conversation. “Dad why is that girl following us?” The little boy Ella assumed was Draco asked in a whisper. “Because ... an ... but doesn’t know it.” The father told his son. “But who were her parents, and what’s her name?” Draco’s half of the conversation was easy to hear but his fathers not so much. “Her ... name ... and her ... Lily. Her name is Ella.” Draco came to a sudden stop and he looked over his shoulder at Ella. “Were almost there.” Then he continued to walk. He pulled on his dads cloak arm, his father knelled down and Draco whispered something in his ear. His father chuckled and stood back up. “We’re here Ella. You two go inside and get your wands and I’ll be at The Tree Broomsticks. Draco do you know where that is.” Draco nodded. “Actually Draco why don’t you take Ella to wherever she has left to go.” His father told him. Draco nodded with a slight hint of blush. Ella turned and walked into the store. Draco saw that she left and followed closely after her. “There is something in the wand that’s called a core, it powers the wand. There are different types. Let’s see my fathers wand has a Dragon heart-string, there’s phenix feather, and unicorn hair.” Draco explained to Ella as they where waiting. “Next!” The owner of the shop yelled. “Go ahead Ella, I’ll wait.” Draco offered. Ella stood and walked towards the counter. “Um...hi.” The owner rushed Ella to a stool and had her stand on it. He murmured something to him self the walked off. A few minutes later he came back with a wand. “12 and 1/2 inches, pear wood, phenix feather, solid. Try it. Ella tried it out and she felt some kind of ..... “Huh...this is the third wand with a feather from the same Phenix I’ve sold. The first was years ago, the second just minutes ago, the third now.” 

After Draco got his wand they went to the cloak store and where on their way to the pet store. “What are you going to get?” Ella asked Draco. “Um...probably an owl. What about you.” “I don’t know. What’s an owl do anyways?” Draco looked at Ella in disbelief. “What where you raised by muggles or something? An owl delivers mail.” Ella looked confused. “Is a muggle a non-magical person?” Draco nodded his head as they walked into the store. “Wow.” Ella gasped as she looked around and saw all the beautiful animals. One that really caught her eye was a snowy owl. “Draco look at her. She’s so pretty. How much is she?” Draco looked at price tag on foot. “She’s six galleons.” Ella looked in her pouch Professor Quirrell gave her. “Um...what’s that?” Draco sighed and took her bag. He pulled out six gold pieces. Ella grabbed the snowy owl and took her to the front counter. “What a pretty owl she is. Her name is Isabell.” The store owner said to Ella as she paid for Isabell. “Draco what are you getting?” Ella asked as he brought a evil looking barn owl to the front counter. “I’m getting this.” He poked the owl as it snapped at him. Draco paid for him and they walked to The Broomsticks. Ella spotted Professor Quirrell through the corner of her eye. “Ella are you ready to leave?” Professor Quirrell stood as Ella nodded. “Did you get all of my books?” Ella asked as they walked out. “Yes I did. What a pretty owl that is, what’s her name?” Ella looked down as Isabell hooted. “Her name is Isabell. Where are we going to go, doesn’t school starts in two days.” Professor Quirrell chuckled. “We are going to check into a hotel here for now. And yes it starts in two days.” Ella followed Professor Quirrell to a hotel as he rented two rooms by each other. “Your room is right here and if you need me I’m right next door.” Professor Quirrell told Ella as she nodded. Ella pulled everything into her room and shut the door. Isabell started to hoot when Ella heard something. “Isabell be quite.” The sound Ella heard was coming from the vent. “Yes sir, everything is going as planned. No I haven’t lost the girl. Okay I will.” Ella calmed down and lay down on her bed. “But father why can’t we go back to the manor?” “Draco we’ve been over this. So how was the trip?” “Oh you mean with that girl.” “No Draco the one with the dog. Of course the one with Ella.” “Oh, she’s pretty and all but I don’t know... what house do you think she’ll get?” “I don’t know Draco, she has Sytherin and Gyriffindor blood.” Isabell started to hoot like mad. “What’s wrong Isabell?” Ella said as she walked towards her. Ella made sure the window was closed and opened her cage. Isabell flew out of her cage and landed on Ella’s arm. Isabell started to nip at her ankle. “Oh your tag.” Ella took the tag off her as Isabell nipped gently at her owners ear. Around eight Ella put Isabell back in her cage with food and water. “Hey Isabell, can I call you Izzy?” Isabell gave a happy hoot. “I’ll take that as a yes. Good night.” Ella crawled into her bed under the fluffy white covers. 

“Awe is Ella Daddy’s little girl?” A man with brown hair and blue eyes asked baby Ella. In response baby Ella grabbed his nose. Then the world started to spin. “No! No! Tom please don’t!” A woman yelled as she dropped dead. Then the man pointed his wand at a baby boy with shaggy black hair and brown eyes. “Die you accursed child. Avada Kedavra!!” Ella woke up in a cold sweat, screaming at the top of her lungs. The door burst open and Professor Quirrell , a caretaker, and the Malfoy’s ran in asking questions. “I’m sorry if I woke you I just had a nightmare.” Draco looked at her like he was just about to ask something but his father spoke first. “Maybe if this happens again Monday, could walk to Hogwarts. Let’s go Draco, it’s three am.” He said while pulling Draco back up the stairs. “I’m truly sorry.” Ella apologized again. “It’s fine sweetie, no one blames you.” The caretaker said as he left. “Here do you want me to let Isabell out for the night?” Professor Quirrell asked Ella as he walked over to the cage. “Yes please.” Ella said. As soon as Isabell was set free she flew over to Ella. “Good night Professor Quirrell .” Professor Quirrell walked towards the door. Good night Ella, I have a feeling you will find your father one day.” With that he walked off and Ella went into a dreamless sleep with a snowy owl standing guard. 

Sunday came and went same with the night. At eight am on Monday Professor Quirrell came in to wake her up. “Ella we have to get to the staton.” Ella jumped up so fast Isabell shot up from Ella’s bed where she was standing guard. Ella went into the bathroom and changed into her day clothes. She came out and packed her things. It took a while for her to get Isabell in her cage but she a deal with her. Soon they left the magical town to go to platform 9 and 3/4. “The train will be here at ten. To get to the platform just go between platforms 9 and 10 and lean against the wall. Got that?” Professor Quirrell explained. Ella nodded. “Okay Ella, I’m sorry to leave you like this but I have to go. The Hogwarts express will be here in five minutes. Remember what I told you.” Professor Quirrell said while walking towards the door. Five minutes later Ella pushed her cart towards the wall between 9 and 10 and leaned against the wall. To her surprise she fell through and bumped into someone. “I’m sorry.” Ella said to two red heads, they where twins. “Oh it’s fine.” One said while the other shook his head. “You must be a first year.” The second said. “How can you tell?” Ella question the twins. “Because you’re still by the opening.” One of them said as Ella walk towards the end of the train with her stuff. The two red heads followed her. “You don’t mind if we sit with you?” The first said. “Do you?” The second asked. Ella shook her head as she attempted to get her stuff on the train and fail. “If you can get this stupid trunk on the train then sure you can sit with me.” Ella offered. Truthfully she was going to let them sit with her anyway but she couldn’t get her stuff on the train so she decided to kill two birds with one stone. “Here take your owl. Wow that’s a pretty owl. Oh my word she has golden speckles.” One of the twins said while they where admiring Isabell. “What she does? I’ve never seen them.” Ella walked over to them to examine her owl. “Oh wow she does.” The first twin turned to her. “How much did you pay for her?” “I don’t know, I was raised by muggles.” Ella explained. “I had someone help me. They took six gold pieces out of this bag.” She said while pointing to her bag that was given to her. “Wow that a bargain. We’ll teach you about wizard money on the train.” The second twin said as they picked up Ella’s stuff and put it on the train. “Oh by the way I’m Fred and that’s Gorge. We’ll be right back.” Fred said as he and Gorge stepped off the train. Right before the train took off they came back. “You’ll never who we met, what’s your name again?” Fred and Gorge said at the same time. “Oh, I’m Ella. And who?” Ella was petting Isabell through her cage. “We met Harry Potter.” Gorge practically yelled. “Who?” Ella asked. Fred stood up as if to make a speech. “You know the only person to survive You-Know-Who.” “But I don’t know who.” Gorge sighed. “Voldemort, the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Tom Riddle.” Ella nodded as if she knew who they were talking about and she kinda did know. After they taught her about wizard money, which took like three hours because Ella was so strong headed, the train stopped. “Okay we’ll see you at the great feast. “All first years this way!” A huge man shouted. “Bye Fred, Bye Gorge.” Ella waved as she walked off. When the man stopped they where by a lake with tons of boats. “Six per boat!” He ordered. Ella didn’t know what boat to get in so she got into a empty boat. Draco and two of his friends came in the boat. “Crabbe, Goyle, this is that girl I told you about. Let’s show her how pretty girls should be treated, which none of those red heads known.” Crabbe and Goyle both kissed Ella’s hand and smiled evil grins. “Everyone in your boat has to row or you’ll never get to the castle!” The man yelled. Ella reached for a paddle but Draco shook his head no as another one of his friends got in the boat. “So this is his daughter. Does she know what happened?” Draco shook his head and ordered his friends around. “Crabbe, top left. Goyle, top right. Thomas, bottom right. That means I get bottom left.” Every one slowly moved to where they were supposed to go. When everyone got settled it left Ella the whole middle bench. The whole ride the boys where winking at her, whispering about her, or blowing kisses at her. When they finally got to the castle there was someone with a clipboard. “When I call your name form a line.” He said. When he started calling out names it felt like forever until he got to the R’s Ella was the last student with the last name that started with R. Just her luck Thomas’ last name was Scott. He was whispering stuff to her the whole wait until they where ordered to walk into the Great hall. There on a stool was an old hat that was patched up. Then when all was quite the hat started to sing. Then kids walked up one by one to the hat and the hat called out one of four houses. Gryffindor - the brave, Ravenclaw - the intelligent, Hufflepuff - the loyal, and Slytherin - the cunning. Ella only heard a few people, but she didn’t know any of them. Besides the boys that she rode on the boat with. Before Ella knew it, it was her turn. The hat called her forward. Ella put the hat on and it spoke to her. “Huh, your father was a Slytherin and your mother a Gryffindor, but you are more likely to go to Ravenclaw.” The has spoke softly. “Please just put me in the house that is least likely for me.” Ella whispered to the hat. “Okay then if you really want me to.” The hat said to her uncertainty. “ELLA ROE, GRYFFINDOR!” The hat yelled as there was a roar of applause on Ella’s far right. She walked towards the table that said Gryffindor above it. “THOMAS SCOTT, SLYTHERIN!” The hat yelled without hesitation. So Draco and his friends are in Slytherin . Ella thank the hat with her eyes. “Ella you’re a Gryffindor!” Fred and Gorge said in unison as they pulled out a chair for Ella. “Yes I know. I’m glad I didn’t get Slythern.” Ella sat down in between the twins. “What to you think Harry Potter will get?” Gorge asked Ella and Fred “I haven’t any idea.” Ella said. Just when Fred was about to answer the Hat cut him off. “HARRY POTTER, GRYFFINDOR!” There was another roar of applause and a wave of people standing to see if it was The Harry Potter. Then the last of the kids where sorted and the feast began. After the feast Ella followed a Perfect up the stairs to a picture of a fat lady, and the Perfect told everyone the password. Ella went straight to bed when she found her stuff by a bed. On her stuff was a note it said, Your owl Isabell has been sent to the owlery. You may ask someone from second year or above where that is.


End file.
